wing_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Fyeroh
Fyerohes, aka, the furry Yoshis of Wing Haven. These herbivorous little beasts are known for being quick on their feet and quick in the head, too. They are respected for being able to outwit Ganya by successfully hiding their existence from him for quite some time. While one might question why they had felt the need to do this. Though that's quite simple: fyerohes are the orneriest suckers in Wing Haven, and hid from Ganya just to be dorks and because they could. Fyerohes have a multitude of methods with which to defend themselves from their fierce-some predators. Their speed and sure-footedness keeps them ahead of most, with only the zihl' drak have a chance of keeping up. They are have a sharp wit, and can outsmart plenty of hunters, though the jurykah having the smarts to keep on equal ground. The spikes on their tails and backs are useful tools as well, offering protection on otherwise vulnerable furry areas, since no predator can bite there without having their maw lacerated. Physical Appearance Similar to the candy-colored dinos of Mario, fyerohes are short-statured, bipedal creatures with fairly large noses, prehensile arms, and thick tails. They are also quite similar to meerkats with their long, balancing tails and digging claws. Fyerohes, however, bear a slouched posture that uniquely differs them from both of their derivations. Their feet are digitigrade to go along with the posture, contributing very much to their swiftness. Behavior Fyerohes have often been regarded by some Elementalists as the "Wind Given Flesh and Fur". This, of course, is in relation to their speed, razor-wit, and all-round ornery personality. It is a warranted title, though. Fyerohes are loathe to any kind of leash, no matter how small. This applies to mating and pups as well. Breeding The breeding habit of fyerohes is an interesting tidbit indeed. Fyerohes do not have lasting mates; in fact, they don't have mates at all. Rather when they meet another, and there is high level of affection, intercourse quickly occurs. But beyond these brief, intimate encounters, the two partakers rarely interact again, if at all. If they do meet again, there is no recollection to the meeting, and they converse as if meeting anew. Thusly, if great fondness rises again, so will the intercourse. It goes without saying that oftentimes, females will come out of these encounters impregnated. In these cases, the sire avoids the dam at all costs, using the unique scent of a pregnant female fyeroh as the warning. The female as well, if scents the sire, will avoid him in turn. Upon approaching the end of the 10 week gestation period, the dam will search for an abandoned den--or if it's urgent, run a smaller creature out of its burrow. She will then remain there to give birth--a litter of 3 to 5 pups--as well as care for them till they are two months old. At that point, the young fyerohes are old enough to take care of themselves, and so, for better or worse, the dam abandons them to return to her obligation-free life. Luckily for the young fyerohes, this anti-responsibility nature has not awakened yet. The siblings stick together, using their quick-wit and tricks to watch one another's back until they are a year old. It is at this point the leash-loathing disposition arises, and they split off, usually never to meet again. Diet Write the second part of the second section of your page here. Lifespan Fyeroh lifespans on average are 7-9 years, and if somehow domesticated, could possibly be longer. Defenses Hearing and Smell Write the first part of the third section of your page here. Speed and Cunning Write the second part of the third section of your page here. Teeth and Spikes Write the third part of the third section of your page here. Habitat Write the fourth section of your page here. Gallery Lester.png|Lester, a common Fyeroh|link=Lester In The Movies Unreleased Information Notable Members *Lester Category:Animals Category:Mammal Category:Work In Progress Category:Vertebrate Category:Herbivore Category:Ganyagraphy Category:Documentation Category:Bipedal